


Dare

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i guess, i mean after being assimilated you would kinda have a few things to work through wouldn't you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J/C comfort after Unimatrix Zero. My first fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

Those sobs, those painful cries. I’ve been hearing them every night, but all evidence of them is gone by next morning. At least, she thinks so. But her eyes are dull and frightened. Her stance is that of a frightened animal. And at night, the nightmares return.  
I can’t imagine anyone would enjoy assimilation, but I didn’t realize just how much of an effect it had had on her until I lay in bed, hearing her sobbing on the other side of the wall. I don’t know if she cries while she sleeps or while she’s lying in bed awake. But my heart aches every time I hear her. I long to just hold her in my arms, comfort her, soothe her pain. Do I dare?  
  
***  
  
I can’t imagine anyone would enjoy assimilation, but I didn’t realize just how much of an effect it would have on me. Those long, sleepless nights, lying in bed starting at shadows. The few snatches of precious sleep I get are haunted by phantoms, Borg ghosts. I can’t get away from them. I cry out, and wake to find it was only a dream. I glance at the wall that separates my quarters from the ones next to mine. I long to just curl up in his arms and let him comfort me, soothe my pain. Do I dare?  
Warm arms encircle me. A soft voice whispers to me. I am not frightened any longer. As I lay there in his arms, I know everything’s all right.  
  
***  
  
She snuggles deeper into my embrace. I hold her tighter. I speak softly to her, but I don’t think she hears what I say. It doesn’t matter. Her head begins to droop with sleep. As her breathing evens, I lay her back down. I gently stroke her hair as she lets the warm wave of sleep wash over her. Just before she enters oblivion, her eyes flutter open and gaze into mine. I smile gently and she half-smiles back. “Thank you,” she whispers, as her eyes slide shut. It was nothing more than a whisper, but I heard it.  
Her breathing is gentle and even. She looks so peaceful. I gaze at her a moment longer. I know I should go. But she looks so small, fragile, lying there in front of me. I straighten the covers and lay down on top of them. I will stay with her, ward of the nightmares, just for tonight. She may never know, and if she did she may not like it. But as I gaze at her, my mind is made up. Yes, I dare.


End file.
